Miradas
Miradas is an island city protected by high walls. The city typically has a constant flow of ships entering and leaving the docks with trade supplies. Recently, it has been ravaged by a strange plague that has the city on lockdown. Description Appearance Broken into roughly four districts, Miradas is surrounded on most sides by high walls to keep out unwanted visitors. The city itself is pretty typical: semi-paved streets, adequate archetecture, a city of trade and misfits. The four districts of the city are as follows: the Docks, the Merchant's District, Noble's Foot, and the Slums. Noble's Foot and the Slums are both surrounded by additional, high walls (for different reasons). Guards are stationed at the gates of these walls and dictate who is allowed to enter or leave. Noble's Foot houses the wealthier residents of Miradas (with the middle class living within the Merchant's District and the poor within the Slums). The city's religious center also lies in Noble's Foot. Perhaps Miradas's most noticeable feature is the Slums, where the poor and banished are forced to live. When the plague hit, all affected were forced into the walls of the Slums and not allowed to enter the rest of the city. The entrance is only open during the day and it's strongly advised to not get caught in the Slums during the night. Beneath the surface of the city lie a series of tunnels that serve as the sewers. After the plague struck, some fled to the sewers to avoid the guards. They are generally considered unsafe. On the sides not lining the harbor, Miradas is surrounded by wilderness. Although it's not illegal to venture into this wilderness, caution is advised as the plagued also spread here when lockdown occurred. Demographics Miradas was formerly the largest known trade city, though its population has dwindled with the plague. The majority of its citizens are humans, but stranger races also live within the city including: goblins, dragonborn, etc. Although it is a diverse city, those of more obscure races do stand out. Notable Features Organizations * The Guru-tan: a criminal gang who has much of the city's officials in their pockets. They are generally thugs and impose various 'taxes' upon the people. They also control the shipments coming in and out of the city. * The Marrow: a resistance organization mainly comprised of former merchants affected by the Guru-tan's greed. Although they claim to be the 'good guys', they are hesitant to extend help to those outside of their organization--instead, their resources are spent trying to un-seat the Guru-tan. People * Lux: Leader of the Guru-tan. Much of his person is mysterious, but it's common knowledge he is a goblin and extremely feared by the people. * Ludolf: Leader of the Marrow. He is driven to disband the Guru-tan for personal reasons, but seems to have little regard who is hurt/neglected in the process. * Nine: A tabaxi rogue living within the city of mysterious origins and purpose. He seems to be aligned with both the Guru-tan and the Marrow. Places * Noble's Foot: The aristocratic district of the city. The temple is located here as well. * Merchant's District: Where all shops and businesses are located. Although it is bustling during the day, it is dead quiet past nightfall. Also where Nine's house and warehouse are located. * The Docks: Any ships entering or leaving the city come here. The guard's station is located at the entrance. * The Slums: Where the poorest of the poor live. Quarantined due to plague outbreak and patrolled/watched by guards 24/7. Everyone entering and leaving must do so before sundown and must not show any signs of plague. * The Sewers: A series of tunnels beneath the city that opens into the harbor. Many plagued live here to escape the sunlight and the guards. Trivia * Miradas is Nine's place of permanent residence * The party first met and joined forces within Miradas's walls Category:Locations